


The Observations Of Sherlock Holmes

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has an case of OCD even though Sherlock is sure he doesn't know it. He cleans his gun twice a month even though he hardly ever uses it.  He doesn't even notice Sherlock watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Observations Of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP#28 It's All in the Details. Obssesive Compulsive Disorder, either diagnosed or not.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply.

After spending many months with John he realized that the man had a case of OCD when it came to his gun. Every two weeks on a Saturday afternoon he would clean the thing even though he hardly ever used it. If he didn't get to do it he seemed to get distracted until he'd done it. Today was that day. 

"Sherlock I need the kitchen table." John looked at him with intent in his eyes.

As much as this annoyed Sherlock he cleared the table for him making sure that he'd cleaned it properly. If he didn't John would get angry with him. He then waited until John came down with the weapon and his box of cleaning gear. First John would check the table was clean before setting out his towel to protect the table. He then put his cleaning cloths and equipment on the right hand side and the cleaning fluids and lubing oil on left. He then put his protective glasses on and began to work.

As he dismantled the gun each piece went on to the same place on the table as he had done every time Sherlock had seen him. Although he was in John's line of sight the man didn't see him. It was as if he'd become an automaton in his actions with the gun. Each action was precise and quick. It was obvious to Sherlock that this was a well practiced routine and was something that had become a ritual. 

Soon the gun was put back together and the items were put back in the box starting with the cleaning equipment then the cleaning fluids and then the cleaning cloths ending with the towel on the table. Sherlock had retreated back to the sofa in the living room while John did his final tidying up. He walked past Sherlock without noticing him as he took everything back upstairs. 

When John came down Sherlock gave him smile. "Tea John?"

"Sure. Thank you." John said in surprise. 

Sherlock said nothing as he made the tea but he saw everything. All was as it should be and John was settled, at least until the next time.


End file.
